gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Festive Surprise 2017
Log-On Awards Store Updates Job Updates Double Earnings Discounts Snowfall Phenomenon Snapmatic Contest |availability = December 19th, 2017 - January 1st, 2018 (Festive Content) December 22nd, 2017 - December 25th, 2017 (Christmas Snowfall) December 31st, 2017 - January 2nd, 2018 (New Year's Snowfall) December 19th, 2017 - January 8th, 2018 (Double Earnings) |preceded = Doomsday Event Week |succeeded = Savestra Week }} was an event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on December 19, 2017, and ran until January 1, 2018. This event featured discounts on vehicles/properties and double GTA$ payouts in a new Adversary Mode, Occupy. Description Festive Surprise 2017 marks the fifth year of the Festive period, which began in 2013 with the Holiday Gifts event, returned as Content Updates in 2014 and 2015 named Festive Surprise and Festive Surprise 2015 respectively, and previously returned as an Event in 2016 called Festive Surprise 2016. It is the fifth year that Snowfall makes an appearance in GTA Online. The traditional "Happy Holidays" awards for this year were awarded to players on December 18, 2017, one day before the event began, as well as on December 24, 2017, and December 25, 2017. The same gifts awarded on December 18th were also awarded on 1st January, 2018. The award this year was full ammo for all owned weaponry. December 18, 2017 also saw the addition of Christmas Trees in all Apartments, Offices, Office Garages, Galaxy Super Yachts, Facilities, Bunkers, Hangars and Clubhouses. A large Christmas tree was added to Legion Square. Christmas decorations were also added to the interior modules of the Mobile Operations Center and Avenger. Log On Awards Numerous Log-On Awards were given to players who log on on specific days during the Festive period and throughout the New Year. These are awarded only for a specific day, unlike other rewards (see Store Updates) ;December 24 Traditional Christmas Eve "Happy Holidays" gifts were awarded. *Firework Launcher with 10 Firework Rockets *A random special top *Odious Krampus mask awarded FREE for logging on on December 24. ;December 25 Traditional Christmas day "Happy Holidays" gifts were awarded. *Players will be one FREE purchase of the Hermes on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Awarded for FREE only for players who log on on December 25, 2017. **Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for FREE (logging on on December 25) or for $535,000 (logging on after December 25). *Full Snacks *Heinous Krampus mask awarded FREE for logging on on December 25. *Various weapon and ammo rewards: **One FREE shot for owners of the Orbital Cannon. **Carbine Rifle + 200 rounds **Marksman Rifle + 200 rounds **Basic Knuckle Dusters **Firework Launcher with 10 Firework Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotov Cocktails **Full Ammo for all existing weapons ;New Year's More gifts were awarded on the New Year, celebrating the year's outcomes. Store Updates All new vehicles are still available for purchase after the event, however Festive Horns and Festive Wrap liveries are no longer available after the event. *The Sentinel Classic is made available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Released December 19, 2017. **Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $650,000. *The Streiter is made available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Released December 22, 2017. **Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $500,000. *The Hermes is made available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Released December 25, 2017. **Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $535,000. *The Autarch is made available for purchase on Legendary Motorsport. **Released December 26, 2017. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,955,000. *All previous Festive clothing, including Masks, Outfits, Tops, Pants, Shoes and Accessories return from Festive Surprise, Festive Surprise 2015 and Festive Surprise 2016. *5 free Festive Wrap liveries for Doomsday Heist and Gunrunning update Weaponized Vehicles, released for each vehicle individually over the next few days: Galaxy, It's a Wrap, Candy Cane, Deck the Halls, and Trees Camo. **December 20: TM-02 Khanjali **December 21: V-65 Molotok **December 22: Thruster **The Nightshark, APC, Ardent and Half-track were given Festive Wraps on subsequent days but weren't promoted as available. Job Updates *The Adversary Mode "Occupy" is made available. *The Adversary Mode "Slashers" is made available on December 26. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP in the new Adversary Mode "Occupy" through to January 8th, 2018. *Double GTA$ and RP in the new Adversary Mode "Slashers" through January 8th, 2018. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race (December 19 - December 25): Stunt - H200 **Premium Race (December 26 - January 1): Stunt - Double Loop **Time Trial (December 19 - December 25): Sawmill **Time Trial (December 26 - January 1): Cypress Flats Discounts 30% discounts on selected vehicles, properties, and more, through January 1, 2018: *Arcadius Business Center Office - reduced to $1,575,000 *Fort Zancudo Hangar 3499 - reduced to $1,855,000 *All Yachts **Orion reduced to $4,200,000 **Pisces reduced to $5,600,000 **Aquarius reduced to $7,000,000 *Pegassi Zentorno - reduced to $525,000 *Karin Kuruma (Armored) - Standard and Trade prices reduced to $488,775 and $367,500 respectively. *Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - reduced to $1,225,000 *HVY Insurgent - Standard and Trade prices reduce to $628,425 and $472,500 respectively. Snowfall Phenomenon ;Festive period Snowfall began on December 22nd and lasted until December 25th.https://socialclub.rockstargames.com/events/1mMwpUCU/snowfall-in-los-santos/1 ;New Year period Snowfall began again on December 31st, and lasted until January 2nd, 2018. #FESTIVESURPRISE2017 Snapmatic Contest A Festive Surprise Snapmatic Contest was available to take part in between December 19, 2017 and January 1, 2018. *Players needed to tag their entry with "#FESTIVESURPRISE2017". Gallery SentinelClassic-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Sentinel Classic. Streiter-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Streiter. Autarch-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Autarch. OccupyAdversaryMode-GTAO-Artwork.jpg|Occupy Adversary Mode. Slashers-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Slashers Adversary Mode. FestiveSurprise2017-GTAO-Mask.png|Odious Kampus Mask. FestiveSurprise2017-GTAO-OrbitalCannon&Mask.png|Heinous Krampus Mask & Free Orbital Cannon Shot. References }} Navigation }}es:Sorpresa festiva 2017 Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online